


On The Edge

by MysticMermaid13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Banter, Edgeplay, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13
Summary: In order to get more comfortable with NSFW writing, I asked for prompts.I was given 2:“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.” — Sea HawkAnd“I bet all our neighbors can hear you, I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are.” Sea Hawk
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> In order to get more comfortable with NSFW writing, I asked for prompts.   
> I was given 2:  
> “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.” — Sea Hawk  
> And  
> “I bet all our neighbors can hear you, I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are.”   
> seahawk says it  
> It took me...a long time to write it and longer to decide to post it.

Sea Hawk laughed as he ordered another round for him and his friends. The beer he had drank earlier was kicking in and he was now nicely buzzed and even more happy than usual. Even Mermista was having fun! She was actually bantering back with him and laughing. The night was awesome. He received the drinks and turned around and stopped to admire Mermista.

She was at the other end of the bar, dark red dress dipping down in a sharp v, showing off her cleavage. And the slit in the dress showed off her toned, shapely legs. Sea Hawk smiled at her as she laughed at something, then frowned as….what's his name put an arm around her, pulling her close. The dude whispered in her ear, causing her to shake her head and push him back. Sea Hawk relaxed a bit and started making his way to the table where everyone else sat. He glanced back at them and scowled as the dude trailed a hand up her leg, getting a lot higher than Sea Hawk thought Mermista would let him. After dropping the beer off, he headed towards them.

When he reached them, he reached out and grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, then draped an arm over shoulders. "Hey, dearest. Having fun?" He asked, while glaring at the dude, who had raised both his hands and backed away a bit.

"Hey, babe. Yeah, Fred and I have just been talking." Mermista twisted to look up at him. He grinned at her and leaning down, kissed her. 

"Just talking, huh?" He asked as he pulled back. Mermista shrugged as she pulled him down again. He glared at Fred as he fled, then whispered in her ear. "Did you  _ like  _ him feeling you up?" Mermista shook her head, smirking. "I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you." He captured her lips with his, biting her bottom lip. She gasps, and he darts his tongue in. After a bit, he pulls back and growls into her ear, "We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.” 

(Time skip!)

They arrive home some time later. The door closes behind them as Sea Hawk pushes Mermista up against the wall, lips locked in a kiss. He pulls back, trailing kisses down her neck as a hand reaches down to finger her through her underwear. "Look at you, already so wet for me. You've been looking forward to this all night, haven't you?" Mermista opens her mouth, whether to agree or not, she doesn't know, when Sea Hawk brings his fingers back and sticks them in her mouth. "Suck." He demands. She closes her mouth around them and sucks on his fingers, getting them nice and wet. He removed them and brings them back down, pulling her underwear down to her knees. He slides his fingers in and brings her to the edge. Just as she thinks she's about to orgasm, he withdraws them completely.

Mermista had closed her eyes at some point and now opens them. "Really, Sea Hawk? I'm so close, come on." He shakes his head no and sticks his fingers in her mouth again, pushing them all the way back. She gags on them, and he keeps them there for a minute. She licks them clean, and he withdraws his fingers, tangles them in her hair and pushes her down roughly. She grunts as her knees hit the floor and she looks up in time to see Sea Hawk unzip his pants and release his member. She opens her mouth to say something, she's not sure what, and she gags as he pushes his member all the way back. 

She looks up at him, mouth filled, and he grins, "you think  _ Fred _ would find you cute like this? You on your knees, mouth filled." She lets out a moan-the only sound she can make- and he pushes her further on and starts pounding her throat. "I do. I think you look beautiful like this, my dick down your throat." Her face flushes red as he continues, barely giving her a chance to breathe. "I'm almost there, you ready?" He pulls back, giving her a chance to catch her breath. She nods, and he pushes back in all the way, releasing down her throat. 

He sighs as he pulls all the way out, and she smirks at him. "Done already? Wow, you are getting old. Maybe I should've gone with Fred, at least I know he can last." 

"What makes you think we're done? I just thought you'd rather us move to the bed, so you're more comfortable, but if you want to be fucked against the wall, fine by me." Sea Hawk shrugs.

Mermista rolls her eyes as she gets up. "Normally I'm good either way, but let's head to the bed. That way, you can rest your old bones."

Kicking her underwear off, she jumps up and bolts down the hallway as Sea Hawk takes a second to process. He growls as he chases her. She's sitting on the bed as he stalks towards her. He pushes her back on the bed, catching her lips in a kiss as he traps her wrists above her with one hand. She moans into his mouth and he takes advantage, darting his tongue in. He withdraws and trails kisses down her neck. He pauses at her shoulder and Mermista warns, "No. Nothing too visible." He nibbles there, then moves on, continuing down to her breasts. He rakes his teeth over her breast, reaching her nipple and sucks on it until it sticks out. He switches to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. 

He releases her wrists and she reaches down, taking his pants off and she strokes his member. "I guess you do have more stamina." She comments as he continues kissing her, having moved to her stomach. He continues on down to her clit, licking at it. She smiles, reaching a hand down to his hair, tugging him in as she hooks her thighs over his shoulders, crossing them behind his head. She lightly tightens her thighs as he moans into her. As she nears orgasm again, he stops, reaching a hand behind him to unhook her from him. She pouts as he succeeds, his head raising up to hers. "Hey! I was close again." 

He leans down close to murmur across her lips. "I know, but  _ I _ get to decide when you come tonight, not you." She groans into his mouth as he slowly slides in. He pushes all the way in, pulls almost completely out, then slams back in, Mermista letting out a small scream. He repeats a couple of times, and again as she nears, he pulls almost all the way out. She whines as she looks up at him. He smirks down at her. "If you want to come tonight, beg me." 

"What, no. No way."

He shrugs, "Then you're not coming tonight." He pulls all the way out, knowing she's not close anymore. "Stay. I'll be right back." He leans down and kisses her. He gets up and leaves, heading down to the kitchen.

She looks at the doorway and slides a hand down, fingering herself. She gets close again, closing her eyes, and a hand grabs her wrist, pulling it out and up a over her as a voice growls into her ear. " _ I decide when you come _ ." She opens her eyes as something is tied around her wrists, then tied to the headboard. 

"Ugh, Sea Hawk. C'mon." She tugs at the bonds. "Besides, you're the one who left." 

He shakes his head, grabbing her nipples and pinching them, then pulling and twisting. He leans down, kissing her, then pulls back. "Thirsty? I got water." She nods and he lifts her head, helping her drink the water. He goes back to kissing her, starting at the throat and heading down her stomach. He reaches her breasts, sucking on it as he slips his fingers inside her. She nears orgasm again and he pulls out. He waits until she's not close, before switching to the other breast and repeating the same thing. She nears and he pulls his fingers out. 

"Sea Hawk. Come on. Let me come." Mermista complains. 

Sea Hawk smirks as he looks at her. "I told you."

She scoffs. "I'm not begging." 

He shrugs. "Then you're not coming. Fair deal." He trails a finger up and down her stomach, then slides his member into her. 

He slowly moves in and out a couple of times and Mermista groans louder. "Ok, if you're going to be that slow, I'm going to fall asleep. Turtles move faster." 

He smirks and starts going faster, pounding her. She gets close and he stops. Sea Hawk continues to edge her, switching between using his dick, his fingers, and a vibrator. 

She doesn't want to beg, but Sea Hawk is driving her crazy. She tries to rub her legs together to create her own friction, but Sea Hawk had tied her legs apart awhile ago. He pushes in and just rests there, so close to the spot. And she breathed out "please. Sea Hawk." He cups a hand around his ear and shrugs, smirking at her. She rolls her eyes, speaking louder. "Sea Hawk, please. Please let me come. Come on, please, let me come, please."

He laughs and hits the spot, and Mermista feels her orgasm wash over her. "Told you you'd beg for it." She shouts his name. "Now, I bet all the neighbors can hear you, I bet they all know what a slut you are." He continues to hit the exact spot, and Mermista feels her orgasms wash over her. Eventually, Sea Hawk pulls out completely after he comes as well and Mermista has stopped yelling in happiness. 

He unties her, rubbing her wrists and ankles, "Feeling good, Misty? You ok?" 

She nods, exhausted. "Yeah, I'm good. That was...wow."


End file.
